Lua Eterna
by Cyndi-chan
Summary: As guerreiras estão desunidas. A Princesa Serena, desaparecida. Uma profecia trará uma guerra que mudará o mundo; apenas lágrimas e sangue restarão Darkfic, hentai, lesbianismo, tentáculos, sangue e outras coisas para 18
1. Cicatrizes

Toda a empolgação com o tamanho daquele caralho passou quando ela já o mantinha na boca por mais de dez minutos, sem obter nenhum sinal de ereção. Chupava, lambia, massageava, esfregava... e nada.

Flácido.

Mole.

Já estava ficando entediada, mas manteve o olhar lascivo e os gemidos, sem saber se estava forçado ou não. Olhou para o rosto do parceiro, que fechava os olhos, parecendo se concentrar. É, ele não iria reparar naquele teatrinho.

A falta de secreção tornava o pênis seco, de modo que ela precisava estimular a produção de saliva para que aquilo não se tornasse ainda mais desagradável do que já estava. Então, finalmente, o membro se enrijecia no céu de sua boca. Acelerou o ritmo e usou as duas mãos. Era mesmo grande e, com a ereção, ficou mais grosso. Suculento. Enterrou a cabeçona inchada no fundo da garganta e começou a massagear o clitóris, preparando-se para a tão esperada penetração. Massageava as bolas com a outra mão, enquando o homem empurava cada vez com mais força e mais fundo em sua garganta. Engasgou uma, duas, três vezes, sufocando-se. Adorou a sensação.

Ela queria ser fodida a noite toda por aquele pau enorme e pulsante. Seu clitóris estava ardendo de desejo e sua mão, que o massageava, estava toda molhada quando, para sua surpresa, o parceiro empurrou sua cabeça bruscamente para trás, e começou a se masturbar. Ela segurou a cabeça do pau, mas ele a repeliu. Era só ele consigo mesmo. A garota sentou-se, indignada, observando-o.

Quando ele se aproximou do gozo, agarrou os cabelos negros e compridos da moça, puxando-os para trás. O jato quente jorrou com força em seu rosto, entrando no olho e no nariz. Ela não ligou. Tentou ainda agarrar o penis, estava faminta de prazer, mas ele a empurrou e deitou-se, virando-se para o lado.

Frustação ganhava um novo significado.

A garota deitou-se de costas para o homem que já começava a roncar.

"Será que há algo errado comigo?", pensava.

Esticou a mão para a cabeçeira, pegou o celular e escreveu um SMS.

"Eu descobri onde fica o esconderijo do demônio que estamos investigando. Precisamos acabar logo com isso. Ass.: Rei".

Esperara muito tempo, não queria se envolver mais em lutas, mas sabia que teria de exterminar aquele demônio, cedo ou tarde. Deu uma cotovelada no parceiro.

"Não durma. Estamos indo caçar. Vista-se logo, Darien."

Eram três e vinte da manhã quando Amy chegou ao local indicado por Rei. Sorte não ser muito longe de casa. Andar sob a luz da lua crescente e brilhante a faz espairecer um pouco.

A Sailor Mercury sentia algo quase nostálgico usando aquelas roupas de marinheira. Acariciou a joia azul que prendia o laço no peito e esboçou um sorriso saudoso. Lembrou de batalhas que lutara ao lado de... o sorriso logo se apagou, dando lugar a uma expressão de amargura. A imagem das antigas companheiras, uma a uma, invadiu-lhe a mente. Em especial, a guerreira de Marte. Apertou o laço azul no peito com força e... raiva. Os dentes serrados denunciavam um ódio profundo e devidamente contido nos recânditos mais escuros de seu coração.

Quando relaxou a mão que amarrotava o laço, puxou suavemente o decote da blusa e abaixou um pouco o sutiã, exibindo a si mesma uma enorme cicatriz que atravessava o peito esquerdo. Deslizou o dedo pelo seio, por cima daquela linha avermelhada que simbolizava o momento em que as guerreiras, antes aliadas, se tornaram distantes.

Ao longe viu um vulto se aproximando. Se cobriu novamente, ajeitando a roupa no corpo e assumiu sua postura normal de serenidade e frieza.

– Sempre pontual - observou a figura feminina que se aproximava.

– Um pouco de disciplina não faz mal a ninguém.  
Amy caminhou em direção à garota. Era Rei, em seu uniforme vermelho. Justamente quem a Sailor Mercury menos gostaria de ver.

– Um pouco de vida também não - provocou Sailor Mars.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Amy não queria fazer aquele jogo de palavras.

As guerreiras estavam em uma praça deserta e escura de frente para uma grande confeiraria. Amy usou seu equipamento para medir a atividade paranormal do local. Os gráficos dispararam. Havia um demônio naquele lugar.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso.

– Tem certeza que nós duas damos conta do recado? Eu poderia chamar...

– Não é preciso - interrompeu a garota de cabelos azuis. - Eu gostaria de lidar com isso sozinha, mas meus poderes seriam inúteis. Nosso inimigo é vulnerável ao fogo, por isso procurei você. Não pense que isso muda alguma coisa, depois dessa luta, as coisas voltarão como estavam.

– Claro. - Rei afirmou sorrindo, mas sem conseguir esconder uma tristeza no olhar. - Até porque, nenhuma outra além de mim viria ajudá-la. - Amy virou-se de costas em direção à confeitaria, mas não se moveu. - Sabe que elas odeiam mais a você do que você a mim. Além disso, considerando quem enfrentaremos hoje, você sabe qual seria a reação de...

– Não toque no nome dela - vociferou Amy - Seus lábios não são dignos de pronuncia-lo. Vamos logo, quanto antes nos livrarmos uma da outra, melhor.

– Como está a cicatriz?

Amy virou-se para Rei, enfurecida. A Sailor Mars, por um momento, recurou assustada. Poucas vezes vira a ex-colega com tanto ódio no olhar.

– O que você quer, Rei?

– Você não entenderia, Amy - Mars tinha uma expressão séria. Disfarçadamente pressionava o lado da barriga onde também carregava uma cicatriz. - Vamos logo. E é bom que esteja preparada para a reação de... "dela".  
Sem pronunciar mais palavra alguma, as guerreiras caminharam resolutas em direção à confeitaria. Havia um clima bizarro de um pesadelo que estava prestes a chegar ao fim. Caçavam aquele demônio há muito tempo. Em parte, ele era o culpado pela dissolução do grupo. Mas o seu fim não curaria as feridas. Seria preciso muito mais que isso. Pensando nisso, Amy concluiu que, na verdade, o que estavam prestes a fazer poderia complicar ainda mais a situação entre as sailors.

Entraram na confeitaria. Tudo estava um caos. Doces de todos os tipos, coberturas, glacês, chantilis e frutas cobriam o chão, as paredes, o teto. E no meio de tudo, o demônio se sentava, parecendo se divertir com todo aquele doce. A criatura, de aparência muito mais humana do que bestial, excetuando os olhos brilhantes e sorrizo insano, cheio de presas. Olhou para as duas sailors e as cumprimentou.

– Ha quanto tempo! Eu esperava por vocês.

– Olá Molly. Chegou sua hora. Viemos destruir você.

O demônio ainda carregava alguns traços daquela que fora a melhor amiga de Serena. Constatar aquilo fez doer a cicatriz de Amy. Molly estava completamente nua, os olhos eram negros e assustadores, as mãos tinham garras enormes e o sorriso insano exibia presas afiadas. Estava toda coberta de creme chocolate, chantilly e frutas. Comia tudo o que podia em um prazer quase erótico.

– Mas vocês são muito levadas por estarem aqui me olhando assim... - olhou maliciosamente para as garotas, abriu as pernas e alisou seus seios - Por que não vem aqui brincar comigo?


	2. Sem Você

**Notas iniciais**

- Contém cenas de sexo (muito) explicito, palavões, violencia, lesbianismo, tentáculos pervertidos e demônios estupradores de menininhas.

- Embora eu seja fã de Sailor Moon, meu objetivo aqui é desvirtuar, sujar, poluir e destruir toda a pureza, magia, encanto e virtude da série clássica. Aqui seus personagens favoritos morrerão, matarão, tentarão suicidio, brocharão, descerão ao fundo do poço. Ou pelo menos assim eu espero.

- Essa fic se passa logo depois da luta entre as Sailors e o Negaverso no Polo Norte, na série clássica. Só que aqui, o final daquela luta foi diferente...

* * *

_"...e a onda de crimes sexuais continua alarmando a população em Tóquio. Investigações continuam sem pistas relevantes, mas a polícia já divulgou a natureza ritualística dos crimes. Segundo o tenente Takashi, os estupros são cometidos durante a madrug..."_

— Que tal um pouco de sossego? — exclamou Lita consigo mesma, já irritada com o noticiário. A voz da locutora foi interrompida por um xiado. Lita procurava alguma estação com música agradável que a ajudasse no que estava fazendo.

Deitada em sua cama, sentia-se sozinha. Lembranças invadiam sua mente. Dias felizes, apesar de toda a dificuldade que enfrentava ao lado de amigas. Mas aqueles tempos não existiam mais e Lita só queria dormir.

_"Aruki tsukareta yoru ni tatazumu_

_Nagareru namida wo kioku ni kasanete"_

A voz de Toshi, da banda X-Japan, invadiu o quarto da garota que outrora fora a Sailor Jupter. Largou o botão do rádio e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Fazia frio. Estava sozinha. Garrafas de vodkas repousavam no chão e o som do gotejar rubro se mesclava à doce melodia do piano de Yoshiki.

_"Deai no kazu dake wakarewa arukedo_

_Kagirinai toki ga tsuzuku to shinjiteta"_

O pulso pendia do lado de fora do colchão. Não queria que nada atrapalhasse o fluxo do sangue que se esvaía, deixando seu corpo ainda mais gelado. Fotografias de um passado inocente, de lutas e alegrias, espalhadas pelo assoalho, eram cobertas com o fluído vermelho. O rosto no travesseiro tentava esconder as lágrias.

_"Kizutsuke atta kotoba sae ima wa dakishime_

_Furikaerudake i feel alone"_

Será que sobraria algo? Sua existência seria simplesmente apagada? As lembranças a acompanhariam? Lita sonhava com um mundo onde não haveria dor, mas poderia viver suas memórias eternamente, como em um sonho do qual jamais acordaria. Lá, ainda seria a boa amiga, companheira e irmã que sempre fora. Nada aconteceu. A vida é uma ilusão da qual despertaria. Lita queria sua inocência de volta.

Ela queria, principalmente, limpar o sangue de suas mãos e exterminar a culpa de sua consciência. Talvez seu próprio sangue derramado se encarregaria de lavar sua alma perdida.

Seria impossível viver de outra forma.

Toshi perguntava no rádio, com sua voz emocionada:

_"How should i love you_

_How could i feel you_

_Without you"_

— Serena... nos perdoe...

E Lita fechou os olhos. Fazia muito frio.

* * *

De cima dos telhados, ele apenas observava, esgueirando-se com cuidado para que a lua branca e redonda como um queijo não revelasse sua silhueta em contraste com o céu e a luz não revelasse a si mesmo a angústia e a culpa de sua alma. Ele não queria ver; queria fugir, se esconder, queria...

Era uma noite clara, daquelas cobertas de nuvens, que por sua vez refletiam as luzes da cidade. Darien acompanhava tudo de longe. Ou melhor, Tuxedo Mask. Na verdade, Endy... não! Não mais. Renegara aqueles nomes. Afinal, nem mesmo eram seus nomes reais. Ou eram? Não sabia mais. Crises de identidade se tornaram comuns para ele, o que não significava que era fácil de se lidar.

Tudo o que Tuxedo Mask queria era acabar logo com aquilo. Não por algum motivo nobre, mas para se livrar logo daquela responsabilidade. Se livrar do último rastro da tragédia que ocorrera meses atrás. Se livrar da melhor amiga de...

Mas sabia que não podia ser impulsivo. O demônio que um dia fora a doce Molly já causara muitos problemas, e raramente estava sozinho. O guerreiro andava por cima de telhados para garantir que as garotas não seriam surpreendidas por algum ataque covarde. Além disso, elas é quem mais precisavam encarar o demônio. Não apenas aquele em que Molly tragicamente se transformara, mas sim o demônio interior que assombrava cada uma das sailors desde aquele fatídico dia no gelo polar.

Não se sentia muito bem. Vestir aquela roupa, depois de tanto tempo, era estranho. Lhe trazia memórias e abria feridas que não cicatrizariam jamais. Aventuras que viveu ao lado de garotas que de rivais se tornaram companheiras. Uma em especial. Uma amiga. Um amor atemporal. Um romance trágico.

Tuxedo Mask levou a mão à cabeça. O desespero, o vazio, a culpa lhe invadiram o coração novamente. Precisava fugir, esquecer... mas como se foge daquilo que está dentro de si mesmo? Imagens que sempre vinham à tona em seus sonhos, começaram a perturbá-lo, mesmo acordado.

_Endymion._

Aquele nome lhe causava um pavor inexplicável. Podia ouvir a voz daquela mulher... daquele demônio, chamando por ele.

_Endymion._

_Endymion._

_Endymion. Meu querido Endymion._

Ela o amava. E, para sua tortura excruciante, ele não podia negar que também a amara, apesar do sofrimento e da dor de estar acorrendado, privado de sono, conforto e comida. Naquelas câmaras subterrâneas, onde nenhum humano poderia permanecer muito tempo sem perder a sanidade, ele sofreu os mais diversos tipos de castigos por tentar resistir ao amor da Rainha Beryl. "Você é meu brinquedo", dizia ela. "Só precisa se acostumar com isso. E temos muito tempo para que isso aconteça".

E aconteceu.

A memória de Tuxedo Mask ainda não estava em perfeitas condições, mas ele lamentou que tantas lembranças estivessem vindo à tona, de uma só vez, naquele momento inoportuno. Fez a única coisa que conseguia fazer em momentos como aquele. Com o espinho de uma de suas rosas vermelhas, causou cortes em si mesmo. O braço, já marcado com cicatrizes de rituais semelhantes a este, se tingia de carmesim. Com a dor, as lembranças se esvaiam da mente junto com o sangue que gotejava no telhado de telhas cor-de-barro.

Estava de volta ao presente. Tinha o foco na missão novamente.


	3. Energia Eros

**Notas iniciais**

- Contém cenas de sexo (muito) explicito, palavões, violencia, lesbianismo, tentáculos pervertidos e demônios estupradores de menininhas.

- Embora eu seja fã de Sailor Moon, meu objetivo aqui é desvirtuar, sujar, poluir e destruir toda a pureza, magia, encanto e virtude da série clássica. Aqui seus personagens favoritos morrerão, matarão, tentarão suicidio, brocharão, descerão ao fundo do poço. Ou pelo menos assim eu espero.

- Essa fic se passa logo depois da luta entre as Sailors e o Negaverso no Polo Norte, na série clássica. Só que aqui, o final daquela luta foi diferente...

* * *

Evidentemente era um ritual de magia negra. Amy não entendia muito daquilo, mas Rei tinha conhecimento sobre rituslística, e sabia que aquilo não tinha boas intenções. E poderia ser diferente? Era diante de um demônio que elas estavam.

— O que a gente faz? — perguntou Amy, surpreendida pelo choque da visão que tinha diante de si. Velas acesas, pentagramas desenhados com creme de leite, entre outras esquizitices que nem soube identificar.

— Eu preparei isso tudo para vocês. — dizia o demônio Molly enquanto se levantava e se aproximava das Sailors — Vamos nos divertir muito juntas... e a energia que vocês me oferecerão será muito útil ao meu senhor.

— Ela está vindo!

— Faça alguma coisa!

Amy fez instintivamente a primeira coisa que aprendeu a fazer como Sailor Mercury:

— _BORBULHAS DE MERCÚRIO! EXPLODAM!_

Com movimentos não tão graciosos como antigamente, mostrando um certo receio e despreparo emocional, Amy conjurou a sua conhecida névoa, de modo que as duas guerreiras só podiam enxergar uma a outra porque estavam muito próximas.

— Que ótimo, agora podemos ficar escondidas aqui — ironizou Rei, que gostaria de ter atacado com mais agressividade. — Eu devia ter incinerado essa putinha logo de uma vez. Agora temos que ter cuidado redobrado... Amy?

A Sailor Mercury já não estava mais ao seu lado. Rei ouviu gemidos atrás de si. Tateou em meio a névoa. Desejou usar seus poderes piromaníacos para afastar a neblina de Amy, mas teve medo de machucar a companheira acidentalmente.

— Hmmm... nãaaao... aaaai! — Sailor Mercury gemia. Rei avançava com mais rapidez quando foi agarrada pela perna por algo asqueroso, que se enroscava pela canela, pela coxa. Nojento!

A coisa a puxou para trás e Rei caiu. Virou-se para tentar tirar aquilo de si e se assustou com o que viu. Não era um, mas dezenas de tentáculos se enroscavam nela rapido demais para que pudesse reagir.

Foi puxada para dentro de um círculo mágico, onde Molly sorria satisfeita, exibindo a nudez de seu corpo miúdo e esguio, e Rei percebeu que os tentáculos gosmentos faziam parte da anatomia grotesca do demônio, e que eles saíam do meio das pernas da criatura, como se fossem um bizarro órgão sexual multi-tarefas. E pensar que assistira animes hentai sobre tentáculos alienígenas junto com Darien para tentar alimentar suas fantasias sexuais. Jamais imaginou que veria aquilo de verdade.

— Relaxa, querida — disse o demônio ruivo — Ainda nem começamos.

Rei se debatia inutilmente. Quando mais força fazia para juntar as mãos e invocar seu fogo mágico, mais os tentáculos asquerosos de Molly puxavam seus braços para trás e forçando as pernas compridas a se abrirem. Com movimentos firmes, o demônio arrancou as peças do uniforme da Sailor Marte, uma a uma. Deixou apenas os sapatos vermelhos e as longas luvas brancas, para que ainda ficasse parecendo a Sailor Marte. Isso agradava os olhos de Molly, que sorria.

Com um punhal ritualístico, o demônio cortou o sutiã, fazendo os seios, até então reprimidos, saltitarem quando o tecido caiu. Molly sentiu inveja daquele corpo perfeito que parecia ter sido modelado por um artista francês. O punhal gelado fez um suave desenho circular ao redor dos bicos dos seios da guerreira, a fazendo gemer e ficar retraída. Rei não conseguia se mover com os tentáculos a segurando firme.

A pele fina e clara era convidativa ao toque e ao deslizar, assim como as curvas estonteantes. O punhal então desceu pela barriga de Rei, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer. Não doeu, mas a sailor estremeceu por algum motivo. Quando o sangue tocou o chão, no qual o círculo mágico fora desenhado, o lugar todo brilhou, com cores azuladas devido o efeito da névoa de Amy que ainda não dissipara. Rei sentiu-se ficando fraca, fraca... então percebeu que sua energia vital estava sendo roubada.

— Me parece que você teve uma frustração hoje — dizia Molly. — Quanta energia sexual acumulada! Alguém te animou e te deixou na mão... literalmente? Não se preocupe, eu vou te deixar esgotada hoje.

Rei sabia que estava em perigo, que não podia se deixar enfraquecer, que aquela era sua inimiga. Sabia que vidas estavam em jogo e que aquele tipo de ritual nunca acabava bem. Sabia que Amy poderia estar precisando de ajuda. Mas ela tinha seus próprios planos e naquele momento, algo brotou dentro do seu peito com tanta força e vitalidade que não mais se importou com isso. Essa energia fez seu sangue ferver e desceu até a barriga. Adorou a sensação, respirou fundo, puxando para dentro de si a energia da natureza ao redor, como aprendera a fazer no templo budista desde criança. A energia natural se transformou novamente naquela força sensual dentro do peito que desceu e agora começava a descer da barriga para suas entranhas, e depois para o meio de suas pernas. Sentiu o seu interior dilatar e a umidade escorrendo de dentro de si.

— Isso mesmo. Me dê tudo o que você tem.

Molly segurava um cristal que aborvia aquela energia púrpura que flutuava ao redor do corpo de Rei. O erotismo saía por cada poro da pele da garota em forma de um tipo de vapor quase invisível. O demônio induzia sua mente a se esquecer do perigo, ou melhor, a se excitar com o perigo, ser egoísta, hedonista, esquecer de todo o resto, relaxar... e claro, gozar. De preferência, litros.

Afinal, quanto mais orgasmos, e quanto mais sofresse para tê-los, mais energia para seu mestre.

— Sabe... durante muito tempo o Negaverso coletava energia vital dos humanos com diversos tipos de estratégias. Você se lembra. Usávamos os patéticos humanos para alimentar a Rainha Metallia. Sempre nos baseamos no egoísmo de sua espécie, mas eram planos pueris demais. A energia nunca era o suficiente. Mas agora aprendemos a manipular a Energia Eros até o limite! Ah, se a Rainha Beryl estivesse viva para nos ver agora... se você mesma pudesse ver como essa sua energia é linda... tão vaidosa e cheia de si... orgulhosa, prepotente... uma energia salvagem, quase indomável...

Molly parou de falar, sentindo um grande extase. A energia de Rei era muito rebelde, e começou a envolver o corpo do demônio, acariciando. Era o próprio Eros permeando as áreas erógenas de Molly. Fechou os olhos, deitou-se e se deliciou com a sensação da energia fluindo entre as duas, unindo-as, tornando-as uma em puro prazer. Mesmo sem nenhum contato físico, ambas se acariciavam, se deleitaram uma na outra, ou melhor, a energia de cada uma se misturou e as duas tinham um orgasmo atrás do outro, o que aumentava ainda mais a Energia Eros, que as estimulavam ainda mais. Um ciclo vicioso.

Rei gemeu quando os tentáculos de Molly massagearam seu clitóris e a penetrou com vibrações que ela nem imaginava que existissem. Outro tentáculo a invadiu. Um deles cuidava do entra-e-sai frenético e o outro, parado, se inchava e se esvaziava rapidamente: estava sugando a Energia Eros diretamente de onde ela explodia como uma fissão nuclear, e engolindo o gozo quente.

De dentro do tentáculo sugador saiu uma língua, fina como de cobra, que se agitou dentro da sailor, entrando em lugares onde nenhum homem censeguiria acessar. Rei achou que estava experimentando um tipo de orgasmo que nenhuma humana já tivera, de tanto prazer que sentiu. Gritou, mas foi Molly quem teve mais prazer ao absorver toda aquela energia acumulada e contida por tanto tempo.

Rei teve um repentino peso na consciência, como se despertasse de um delírio e a Energia Eros da Sailor Marte agora impregnava o lugar, como uma grande nuvem púrpura e orgulhosa. O ritual apenas começara.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask estava ansioso com a calmaria dentro da confeitaria. Esperava explosões e bolas de fogo, considerando que a impaciente Rei estava lá. Mas tudo estava tranquilo demais. De repente viu um vulto entrando no lugar. Era rápido. Tuxedo o reconheceu de longe, e não acreditou no azar que estava tendo. Por que aquele sujeito estava ali? Aquilo estava ficando muito perigoso. Era uma cilada! Merda! Devia ter desconfiado, mas nenhuma das sailors, muito menos ele, Tuxido, estavam em muitas condições mentais e emocionais para julgar as situações das missões. Destreinados. Despreparados. Como amadores. Era a isso que a vida leviana os resumiu. Então ouviu um gritinho de Rei. Um grito que achou meio esquisito.

Tuxedo respirou fundo e pulou.

— Saco. E eu achando que seria simples...


	4. Lutas Paralelas

— Maravilhosa! A Energia Eros é realmente maravilhosa!

A voz não era a de Molly, mas era muito familiar. Rei estremeceu de medo.

Molly manipulava seu cristal coletor de energia com dificuldade. A névoa púrpura era selvagem e parecia ter vontade própria. Não era fácil conter aquilo no receptáculo místico em forma de pentagrama. Molly fazia expressões de quem estava muito concentrada, mas acabou se desequilibando e caindo, o que dispersou ainda mais a Energia Eros.

— Quantas vezes já falei... — voltou a voz familiar, escondida nas Borbulhas de Mercúrio que já começavam a se dissipar. — para não brincar com a comida?

Então, a figura misteriosa surgiu ao lado de Molly, que olhou para ele assustada.

— Neflite... me desculpe, eu... me empolguei...

— Você apreciou o prazer que o ritual proporciona, não é? Cansada de forçar as garotas nos nossos rituais, aproveitou que essa "guerreira" se entregou por completo e teve seu momento de prazer?

Rei se encolheu mais ainda, envergonhada e impotente, temendo que Amy ouvisse aquilo... ou pior, que Darien ouvisse. Ele deveria estar por perto, tendo percebido que Neflite chegara no lugar.

— Sim, mestre. — foi a resposta submissa de Molly.

— Entendo. Você em parte ainda é humana, a transformação ainda não está completa.

Molly respirou aliviada. Não era sempre que tinha a sorte de receber compreensão de seu mestre. O sorriso de gratidão que começou a se formar em seu rosto foi interrompido por um tabefe que a derrubou longe. Molly levou a mão no rosto, com expressão indefesa e assustada.

— Entendo — explicou Neflite — mas nunca mais permita que isso aconteça. Veja a bagunça que você fez! — o ex-general do Negaverso se abaixou para pegar o cristal que Molly deixara cair com o tapa que levou. — Quando você se entrega sexualmente, está sujeitando sua Energia Eros à dela, a sim como se sujeitou à minha. A energia dessa "guerreira" é muito dominadora, quase tanto quanto a minha. Você jamais conseguiria controlar. — enquanto falava, Neflite posicionava o cristal à frente de seu rosto, esticando o braço, e a Energia Eros de Rei começou a ser absorvida por ele — É como se sua energia se curvasse à dela e beijasse seus pés. Resumindo, se vocês fizessem isso mais duas ou três vezes, você acabaria se transformando na escrava dela. Você é fraca, meu amor.

— Foi assim que você a transformou em _sua _escrava, Neflite? — perguntou Rei, rancorosa, porém com voz trêmula. Estava fraca, não conseguia se colocar em pé.

— Você jamais iria entender! — cuspiu Neflite — Molly e eu... não precisamos desse tipo de manipulação.

Quando a energia púrpura estava sugada mais do que pela metade, todos viram o rastro de uma rosa vermelha sendo atirada contra o rosto de Neflite. Ele se desviou facilmente, mas não pôde prever nem se esquivar de Tuxedo Mask que apareceu do nada, avançando sobre ele, empunhando um sabre.

— Elas ainda servem como boa distração — constatou Tuxedo, referindo-se às rosas, "arma" que costumava usar em tempos mais amênos, menos sombrios.

— Endymion! Ou devo lhe chamar de "Tuxedo Mask"? — Neflite pronunciou o nome, zombando dele — Que surpresa desagradável encontrar um traidor.

Aquela recepção trouxe lembranças a Darien, das quais ele lutou para que não viessem à tona. Não era hora. Que lhe importunassem durante o sono, não ali, quando vidas estavam em jogo, principalmente a sua.

— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Afinal, quem foi correndo se sentar no trono do Negaverso tão logo sua rainha empacotou?

Neflite sentiu o rosto queimar. Estava vermelho de ódio.

— Isso não te diz respeito, príncipe Endymion. — dessa vez Neflite falou como se Darien ainda fosse o companheiro e serviçal da rainha Beryl. — Você pode ter sido o favorito da rainha, mas as coisas mudaram. Você ainda vai agradecer pelo que estou fazendo, embora não aprove meus métodos. Vai me agradecer por eu não ter abandonado a Rainha... como você fez.

— O que...? — Darien foi pego de surpresa por uma revelação que Rei não conseguiu compreender. — O que quer dizer com isso?

Mas a Sailor Marte aproveitava o interminável diálogo daqueles dois verborrágicos chatos para se recompor e lançar um ataque surpresa em Molly, que ainda estava sentada no chão, envergonhada pela humilhação que Neflite a fizera passar. Rei cruzou as mãos juntando apenas os dois dedos indicadores apontados para cima.

— _FOGO DE MARTE! ACENDA-SE!_

* * *

Em um bairro chamado _Minato_, o assoalho da kitnet número 201 de um prédio comum bebia o sangue de Lita. Ela mergulhava na escuridão quando viu seus pais, mortos há muito tempo em um acidente de avião. "Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás", era a única coisa que pensava enquanto flutuava voluntariamente em direção ao nada, ao esquecimento. Não podia enxergar nada. Se a morte tinha alguma aparência, não podia dizer.

Sentiu então um toque quente em sua testa. Um calor familiar, suave, nostálgico. Quase podia se sentir embalada, cuidada, como quando era uma criança. Teria se juntado a seus pais? Ou teria reencarnado em outra criança, recém-concebida em uma mulher que acariciava o feto no ventre? Seja como fosse, era agradável. Queria que durasse para sempre. Ser protegida, abraçada por aquela sensação calorosa por toda a eternidade. Seria o suficiente para esquecer? Mas por que ainda doía tanto? Por que só pensava no gelo do pólo norte e em Metalia?

— Lita!

O que? Alguém chamava pelo seu nome. A voz doce também era familiar. Papai? Parecia preocupado. Estou bem, não se preocupe. Apenas me abraçe, como fazia antigamente, antes de começar a se ausentar de casa. Antes de começar a me bater. Cuide de mim como sua garotinha frágil, não deixe que nada se aproxime, nada a machuque.

TIRE DE MIM ESSA CULPA!

— Lita! Por favor... não me deixe...

Eu estou aqui. Para sempre... para...

— LITA!

O grito de desespero era acompanhado de lágrimas que pingavam, molhando seu rosto na escuridão. Sentiu o gosto salgado e finalmente reconheceu o toque que a acalentava e, sem saber, abandonava.

— Lita, eu amo você...

O toque precioso que julgou ter encontrado na morte, na verdade, estava ali. Estivera lá durante o tempo todo, mas seu egoísmo não a permitiu enxergar, por sempre fazê-la olhar para sua própria dor e sentir pena de si mesmo.

"Francamente, como fui ficar tão fraca?"

Tomou uma decisão e recuperou sua determinação, se tornando mais forte que a morte à qual se sujeitara. Recuperou a consciência e o negrume foi se dissipando enquanto a imagem daquele homem se formava à sua frente, curvado sobre seu rosto. Os cabelos loiros bagunçados e as lágrimas que se derramavam refletiam a luz da lua, que invadia o quarto pela janela deixada propositalmente aberta.

— Andrew... o que faz aqui? — foi a única coisa que pensou em dizer, e se achou estúpida por isso. Mas o sorriso que se formou no rosto de seu amado a fez se esquecer de todo o resto.

— Sua idiota — disse gentilmente. — Idiota.

Só então Lita sentiu uma forte pressão no pulso. Andrew segurava o corte que ela havia feito, estancando o sangramento com panos. Ela se sentia fraca, parecia estar flutuando, os membros dormentes.

— Andrew... enfim, entendi...

— Shhh. Não fale.

— A culpa... a comiseração... tanto... egoísmo... preciso... avisá-las... elas precisam... recomeçar...

A voz sumia cada vez mais, até se tornar um sussurro.

— Só preciso... descansar... um pouco...

E outra vez, Lita fechou os olhos. Com um sorriso imóvel no rosto, que era novamente banhado por lágrimas.

— LITA!


	5. Aquela que andou praticando

Foi mais fraco do que o esperado. Além do despreparo físico no qual Rei se encontrava, se sentia debilitada. Tontura, formigamentos por todo o corpo, pernas bambas, parecia que sua energia fora roubada. E foi mesmo, mas ela não imaginou que a tal Energia Eros fosse tão diretamente ligada aos movimentos mais básicos do corpo.

Mesmo assim, o golpe da Sailor Mars surtiu algum efeito contra Molly. Amy tinha razão, ela era vulnerável ao fogo. Pega de surpresa, pouco pôde fazer para se defender e gritou com o calor queimando sua pele. Mas o demônio em que a garota se transformara não era tão frágil quanto parecia. Se assim fosse, já havia sido derrotada em ocasiões anteriores.

— Você acaba de desperdiçar sua melhor chance, vaca! — vociferou Molly, irritada.

Mas Rei estava mais preocupada em encontrar Amy. Aproveitou que a adversária se ocupava em se afastar das chamas e correu na direção em que achava que Mercury poderia estar. A névoa já havia se dispersado quase que por completo. Pulou o balcão onde em dias comuns de trabalho eram servidas as guloseimas causadoras de diabetes, e entrou por uma porta restrita aos funcionários da confeitaria. Acendeu um interruptor e quando o lugar se iluminou, encontrou a amiga, acorrentada na parede pelos braços erguidos à força. Estava vendada e amordaçada. Algemas a prendiam em ganchos improvisados na parede e uma corrente a segurava através de uma coleira presa ao pescoço da menina.

Rei correu para verificar suas condições e percebeu que estava desacordada, porém viva. Suas roupas estavam intactas, então Rei concluiu que Amy não tivera o mesmo destino que ela. E se estava desmaiada o tempo todo, não teria ouvido nada que denunciasse seu comportamento de poucos instantes atrás.

Mars olhou para ela por um instante. Estava tão indefesa... na verdade, sempre fora tão frágil e sensível, mas sempre demonstrava muita confiança em suas habilidades... Rei jamais vira Amy fraquejar, mesmo quando a situação era totalmente adversa. Mas agora... ali, desmaiada e acorrentada... teve o ímpeto de tocá-la. Alisou sua pele fina e macia, acariciando a cicatriz no rosto delicado. Sentiu remorso. A marca ainda não estava completamente curada. Passou os dedos pelos lábios entreabertos e frios, imóveis, afastando o cabelo que lhe caía sobre a face.

Rei ainda podia sentir toda aquela sensação de instantes atrás, mas estava tão fraca quanto em uma ressaca. Lembrou-se então da situação em que se encontrava e despertou, como que de um sonho.

No outro recinto, Tuxido Mask estava em apuros. Encarava Neflite, mantendo uma postura de defesa, enquanto ambos andavam em círculos, se estudando, procurando brechas para decidir quem atacaria primeiro. Ao mesmo tempo, o herói mascarado calculava quando tempo levaria até que Molly conseguisse se livras das chamas de Rei, que haviam se espalhado pelas cortinas e toalhinhas das mesas do lugar.

Neflite percebeu que Tuxedo tinha seu foco dividido entre os dois e aproveitou o momento em que o inimigo olhava para Molly. Usou uma grande quantidade de energia concentrada em forma de rajadas contra o adversário. Tuxedo sorriu.

— Era exatamente o que eu esperava você fazer — zombou enquanto dava um grande salto para o lado, de modo que Molly acabou sendo ligeiramente atingida pela energia de Neflite. Porém, isso também fez com que as chamas de Rei se apagassem.

Uma corrida se inciou em direção à porta onde as duas Sailors se encontravam. Molly queria descontar o desaforo que levara e Tuxedo correu para impedi-la.

— Pare aí mesmo, Endymion — ordenou Neflite. — Você não vai gostar se eu usar isto contra você. — E exibiu o cristal que usou para capturar a Energia Eros da Sailor Mars. Tuxedo pareceu não entender o que o general realmente queria.

— Pelo jeito, você também não iria gostar de ter que usar isso... ou já teria feito.

— Vocês realmente não sabem de nada. Se entendessem o que estamos tentando fazer... Não importa! Molly, precisamos da Sailor Mercury!

— Entendido!

Molly já estava em frente ao pequeno cômodo onde deixara Amy para raptá-la e levá-la longe dali, a fim de realizar o ritual e extrair sua Energia Eros. Foi quando uma outra voz familiar se fez ouvir, ousada e autoritária.

— _RAIO CRESCENTE DE VENUS!_

Um laser atingiu o rosto de Molly em cheio. Tuxedo Mask aproveitou a distração e surpresa de Neflite e, avançando com grande velocidade, conseguiu golpeá-lo com o sabre no peito, aplicando uma sequencia de golpes velozes. Neflite se defendeu e recuou, em desvantagem, e se viu pressionado, com sangramento no tórax.

Enquanto isso, Molly procurava o que a acertara. O golpe veio da janela à sua frente, porém não havia ninguém ali. Logo, uma voz se fez ouvir atrás dela.

— Estou aqui. — Molly se virou e encarou Sailor Vênus, em pé em cima de um balcão. Como ela pôde ser tão rápida? Como entrou pela janela e passou para o outro lado do recinto sem ser vista? Não importava, era mais uma para o ritual. E a Energia Eros dela era quente, tão selvagem quanto a de Rei. Ou até mais. Afinal, era a guerreira de Vênus, deusa do amor. Molly sentiu a boca se encher de saliva, de tanta volúpia e desejo.

Os tentáculos do demônio eram ágeis e rapidamente deram a volta no corpo de seu receptáculo e golpearam Sailor Venus. Não a feriu, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-la saltar para trás e assumir a postura defensiva, agachando-se e fazendo a mini-saia exibir as lindas coxas em sua totalidade.

Rei rapidamente libertou Amy das correntes, utilizando o calor que produzia de forma controlada para derreter o aço. Deixou a Sailor Mercury deitada no chão, ainda desacordada, e correu para ajudar Mina.

Molly não era fraca, apesar da aparência frágil. Seus tentáculos serviam tanto para golpear quanto para andar, como se fossem pernas gigantes de um aracnídeo-humano. Dessa forma, Molly erguia seu corpo para o alto e se movia rapidamente, sendo difícil de acertar. Começou a rir, se divertindo com a situação.

Rei usou as chamas para atacar os tentáculos. Se pudesse tirá-los da batalha, seria mais fácil derrotar o demônio pervertido. Mas ela estava muito fraca. Se sentia zonza e mal podia ficar de pé.

— Mina... — disse ela para a Sailor Venus, os olhos semi-serrados, as pernas flexionadas e trêmulas — Não esperava vê-la de novo. Mas já que está aqui...

— Eu sei — interrompeu a garota de cabelos dourados, como se não quisesse ouvir o que Rei iria dizer. — Estou aqui pra resolver isso, de uma vez por todas. Não esperem nada mais do que isso. _RAIO CRESCENTE_...

Tuxedo Mask estava confiante. Jamais achou que teria alguma chance numa luta mano-a-mano com Neflite, mas ganhava vantagem a cada golpe defendido pelo general... ou melhor... pelo novo rei do Negaverso. Tuxedo se entusiasmou e, fazendo um giro com o corpo, acertou um chute no rosto...

Não! Neflite defendeu com astúcia. Um sorriso malicioso indicava que estivera apenas brincando com seu oponente, mas que a coisa mudaria.

— Endymion... apesar de todo meu ódio por você, saiba que sempre será bem vindo se quiser voltar a servir ao Negaverso.

— Você quer dizer... servir a _você_, já que tomou o trono, não é? Não há nenhum motivo para eu cogitar isso.

— Nem mesmo se souber o que estou tentando fazer?

— E o que seria?

— Vocês humanos são fracos. E desistem muito fácil daqueles a quem amam.

Foi o momento que Neflite esperava. Darien ficou estupefato com aquela afirmação e baixou a guarda. Um forte impulso de energia o jogou longe, fazendo seu corpo atravessar o salão e se esbarrar em Rei. Ambos caíram, fracos demais para se erguer.

Molly desviou facilmente no Raio Crescente de Mina e antes mesmo que a Sailor terminasse de dizer "de Venus", o demônio já estava com o rosto colado ao dela.

— Nem sonhando você vai me derrotar com isso!

Esbofeteou Mina com tanta força que a guerreira teve seu corpo erguido e jogado contra a parede, a uns dois metros do chão. Caiu e o sangue esparramou rapidamente, misturando-se à brancura do chantili esparramado.

Molly agarrou Mina com seus tentáculos e a ergueu novamente. A sailor sentiu aquela coisa gosmenta e repugnante alisando seu rostou. Logo, outro deslisou por suas coxas, deixando-as úmidas com uma gosma asquerosa. Mina cuspiu no rosto de Molly, que sorria maldosamente e continuava a bolinar a garota, forçando um tentáculo a passar entre as pernas que se apertavam teimosas. Outro percorria o busto da menina e se enfiava pelo decote da blusa. Um terceiro levantava a saia por trás, esfregando-se entre as nádegas mal-cobertas pela calcinha branca.

Quando Molly aproximou o rosto ainda mais, baixando a guarda, ansiosa por iniciar um novo ritual e absorver aquela energia deliciosa, uma nova frase foi ouvida:

— _CORRENTE DO AMOR DE VENUS!_

Uma corrente se formou ao redor do corpo de Mina, que a jogou contra Molly, e depois em Neflite, arrancando um filete de sangue de ambos. Tuxedo Mask observou admirado, ainda tentando se levantar com o peso de Rei, desacordada, por cima dele.

— Um novo tipo de poder...? Sailor Vênus... você andou praticando?

Mas Mina não ouviu, sequer parou para dar atenção a ele. Estava furiosa e, pisando nos tentáculos do demônio, com os saltos altos e, sem demonstrar um pingo de misericórdia, atirou em cada um deles com seu Raio Crescente. Molly gritava, sentindo uma dor lancinante.

Foi a deixa para Neflite agir. Usando um pouco da Energia Eros contida no cristal, abriu um portal para o Negaverso. Com movimentos ágeis, agarrou Molly e os dois saltaram para dentro da passagem dimensional.

— Nosso assunto ainda não teminou. — dizia Neflite, enquanto entrava no portal — Nos veremos muito em breve. Vocês vão se arrepender, eu garanto.

E desapareceram, covardemente. Mina se deixou vencer pela dor e seu corpo desabou. A confeitaria, destruída e maculada pelo vermelho do sangue dos quatro guerreiros inconscientes, começava a ser iluminada pelo nascer no sol.

— Mas que bagunça.

— Mas que decepção, eu diria.

Dois pequenos vultos invadiram o lugar e caminhavam entre os corpos desmaiados.

— O que você esperava, Lua? Eles estiveram muito tempo sem lutar, enquanto o inimigo se aperfeiçoava cada vez mais, nas trevas.

— Não esperava por muita coisa, Artemis — Lua amenizou a voz, quase em um lamento. — Principalmente o comportamento de cada um deles. Eu tinha tantas expectativas... por outro lado, você e Sailor Venus continuam os mesmos.

— Nem tanto, Lua... nem tanto... se você soubesse...

Os dois felinos ficaram ali, sentados, observando o estrago, cavando em seus pensamentos uma solução para uma situação desesperadora.

— Não quero que me vejam, por enquanto. — concluiu Lua, enfim — As meninas principalmente. Elas também me culpam. Tenho uma ideia.


End file.
